Effects
by Kalliscope
Summary: <html><head></head>It may have just been a side effect of the Wasteland, but James was certain this was not his daughter, the one he left behind. - One Shot - May turn into a story, depends on reviews -</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Lord the plot bunnies. Let me know what you guys think and I might do a story for my dear, disgruntled OC/Lone Wanderer.**

**BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW:) :)**

* * *

><p>This was <em>not <em>his daughter_._

Melissa was never a loud child, she never spoke out to anyone, never pulled her nose from a book. When Butch (the resident brat of Vault 101) would send her to the infirmary, she would say it was her fault when everyone knew it wasn't.

This...it just couldn't be her.

The voice, the childs face - it was hers.

But this child was twirling around Tranquility Lane, a large butchers knife in her hand, blood streaked across grinning lips.

This wasn't her.

"Bravo," 'Betty cheered.

And then, the simulation was fading, he was getting feeling back in his toes and fingers.

He gasped in a breath as he opened his eyes, the pod opening with a faint hiss. He tumbled out onto the cold, hard floor of Vault 112, feeling like jelly. As he leaned into the pod for support, he looked for his daughter, almost resigning her appearence to delusion when he saw her tumble ofut of another pod.

There was a man there, a ghoul, and a dog lapping at her face. She pushed the dog away, the ghoul helping her to her feet. As she began to unzip the Vault jumpsuit, he saw the infected, haphazard stitches across her chest and hurled almost silently.

"You're a real bitch to find, you know that?"

He peered at her from the corner of his eye, the revolting stench of nicotine permeating the air. The ghoul was busy zipping the back of her recon armor while she puffed on the cigarette, wincing as he obviously caught skin. She pulled the cigarette from her lips, breathing out a long trail of smoke.

Her hair, once a deep auburn, was a sickly pink and cut into a Raider-esque hairstyle with a thick curtain fraiming the left side of her face while the opposing side was shaved to stubble. As she approached him, he saw the heavy gauntlet on her right hand and then met her eyes. Her eye hidden behind her hair was a milky green while the other was still that mossy shade like her mothers.

"Melissa," he started.

But she cut him off with a snap. "Ike," she growled. "You call me Ike."

"Why?"

She blinked slowly. Then she shook her head and turned to the exit, snapping her fingers. "Let's go. I'm dropping you off at Rivet City and then I'm leaving."

The ghoil and the hound followed dutifully, but James stared after his daughter. What happened to her? He didn't honestly have the guts to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**NiraKaulitz (I hope I spelt that right): Imagine MY surprise when I saw your review. I grinned like an idiot. My karma is usually set by the time I blow up Megaton - I just really like the Tenpenny Suite for some reason - and from there I stay pretty neutral. All depends on the rewards I get that are karma dependant Cx**

To Everyone: Despite what I said about a story being review-dependant, I had already planned to post the story. I'm not sure when I _can _post because I don't have my computer right now. I've only been able to post short things because of this. If I do post before I get back to my computer (which I am itching to do) the chapters may start short. I'll post another chapter when I decide to post. The update will contain the post date, story title, summary and maybe a few other things.

I hope to hear from the people that are reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, here I am to tell you guys about the post. I posted it a few minutes ago and I hope you guys like it.**

**Title: **Ascension

**Summary: **Three Dog has preached about the Lone Wanderer, the Saint of the Wasteland. Opposed to his holy words, Melissa is far from saintly. And the whole Wasteland soon finds out just how evil she is once she takes up the search for her father again. – Evil!Karma Lone Wanderer -

**Genre (s): **Romance, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Horror


End file.
